Secrets and Deceit
by supernaturalsammy67
Summary: Dean get's drunk, Sam gets the consequences when Dean doesn't keep his trap shut, in a hunter's bar no less. Season four spoilery-ness, Brotherly conflict, language and...yay


**This is just a little inspired AU from season 4- what I've been sneaking on the web to watch...I mean erm...what? me? naahhh...course not.**

**But yeah, this is a little something something I decided to ploy in thanks to the tension and OMG! angsty-ness of 'In The Beginning' eppy, five.. think? And ofcourse 'Metamorphosis'**

**And...OMG! Limp Sam oasis...(smiles) yep...IKWYDLS was just...the best! and Rapture...and the next eppy...*dies* I actually think I'm a sadist...cos' this is just fluffing my feathers the right way...*grins***

**So season four spoilers I guess- from what's happened in that eppy, though nothing huge just brotherly conflict :D**

**Summary: Dean get's drunk, Sam gets the consequences when Dean doesn't keep his trap shut, in a hunter's bar no less. Season four spoilery-ness, Brotherly conflict, language and...yay**

**WARNING: language, violence, spoiler...the usual.**

**Disclaimer: The YED burnt my house down...if I owned them, I surely don't now...:( By the way...he's disguised as Bob now...if you know a Bob- he's a demon. ;)**

**oh and... I know in this eppy Dean was just very worried and like OMG! Sam's using powers and with what Castiel said about stopping him- he would of kinda' jumped off the deepend, even if he was a little harsh to Sam, it's understandable and...they're clashing, keeping secrets and all. So i do understand that, and this fic in no way blames Dean for what he did/does or Sam- it's just an idea I test drived and the dummy survived :P**

**You can't blame them is all i'm getting at...and I don't think Dean 'abuses' Sammy...or that Sam 'thinks' Dean's a dick from another eppy Yellow Fever - eesh people get with the plot, it's obvious he doesn't. Some people are watching an entirely different show I swear...**

**oh and the eppy TMS- the seven deadly sins were involved...hmm...they might just want a little chat after all there's more than just seven bloody sinners in the world- I know a school full, ahem...in another erm...place (shifty eyes)**

**Set sometime after 'In The Beginning' but all of what's happened so far in Season four apply up to eppy 9 I believe.**

**Oh one more thing...I swear to god- no offence there long sheet, but the word colour- it's spelt two way's- American (color) and English same as the word 'grey' or 'gray' for the sake of not confusing my mind to mush, I didn't check that for the fic...nor do I want to start, it will incredably make me erm...a little more crazy I guess- no offence meant I'm just lazy :)**

**Okay, on with**

**Secrets and Deceit**

Dean chugged back the fourth Jack's shot and winced at the burn. Smacking his lips together afterwards and grunting in pleasure.

"Dean, we should really be heading back to the motel, ya' know...hit the road an' all" Sam shyly glanced around, it was a rural spot yet many leaher jacket clad men with bulges at their backs roamed around, faces set and hard eye's.

It was a hunter's bar no doubt, and Sam felt uncomfortable.

It looked mostly hunters, but there were a few couples and young men from the town over, sitting back enjoying a drink. Normal, right?

"Jeeze man, we just got here. Settle down and have a few..." Dean ordered a beer and pulled up a stool, suggesting the same to Sam.

"Dean...c'mon weve been here for like twenty minutes, I think you've had enough. Driving-"

"Who say's were leaving town tonight? I'm gonna' sit back and enjoy my time. We finished the hunt and there's no new leads, lay back a little..."

A few of the lonely occupants glanced in their direction at that, and Sam swallowed nervously and scooched closer to Dean, head leant down, he whispered.

"Yeah but there's a case of a wendigo in Nebraska and some people going missing and ending up dead at Salt Lake...could well be demons" Sam's voice was barely above a pindrop and Dean's response was more like a smashed window, a lot more looks were thrown their way.

"Oh I get it, your gonna' wanna' off and use your powers again? huh...gonna' obliterate some new demon cos its a 'right cause'. It's not doing as good as you think there genius..."

Dean's words were harsh, loud and cut right through Sam.

Some of the men's interest peeked and they kept one eye on the brothers conversation.

Sam shied away from Dean, still at a whisper. "I never meant that...it's just a lead" innoccently. "I'm gonna' ask Bobby for some more information on the wendigo case then..."

"Can you kill them now too...sprout fire from your eye's?" Dean flashed a warning look at Sam. _You've kept it a secret all this time after I promised...I begged for you not to..._

"Dean...please" Sam glanced around the bar, a lot of the attention of the other hunters glanced back at him and Dean every so often.

_They're listening..._

"What?..." Dean turned on the stool, broadly stating. "You worried these people are gonna' find out what you've done?"

Silence.

A pool cue hit a ball and a chair scraped on the floor, but otherwise there was only the background jukebox.

"Dean, your drunk..." Sam tried to hide the quiver in his voice.

_If I didn't know you I would want to hunt you..._

_Would they? The peoole just like them...Just like Gordon...and his chums?_

Sam suddenly felt sick, Gordon was right...his henchmen were right about him...and now Dean...

Dean didn't even want to know him...

_He wants to hunt you..._

_Your not human Sam..._

"I'm not drunk Sam...I'm being _honest_ unlike someone I know..."

Sam missed the angered slur in Dean's voice, he seemed sober. Maybe Dean was being honest.

Sam felt like a spotlight had hit him in the face in a pitch black room, people were looking at him. Hunters. And Dean was attracting them...

His voice was attracting them to Sam.

Sam suddenly paled. "Dean please keep your voice down" Sudden fear sprang up inside Sam.

"Why?...You _afraid_ what these people think? what hunter's think of you? You weren't ashamed when I find out...you didn't tell me, I _found _out, and you weren't _afraid _of me..."

Sam was.

His knee's were shaking and his heart pounded when Dean saw him. When Dean looked at him like...he didn't know what Sam was anymore.

He was fucking terrified now.

"Dean..." Sam's throat bobbed. His eye's cried out to Dean but he just didn't notice, or didn't care. "Please..." His voice broke and Dean simply shook his head.

"You need to face up to what your doing Sam. Think about it, if your afraid of being hunted it's wise to stop. You think?" Dean raised his eyebrows. He wasn't teaching Sam a lesson this way, he was full on condemming Sam to _be _hunted if he carried on.

Sam nodded, a knot wedged in his throat.

"You really think I'm that bad? That I'm some kind of... evil thing?" Sam's tone was terrified yet defiant and hearing Dean say that to him, that he thought it was wrong, that Sam was _wrong._

Anybody else's opinions didn't matter...Dean always stood up against what Gordan said.

Now he's siding...Sam's heart broke a little and threatened to cut him to peices.

"It isn't normal what you _can _do, okay"

_It isn't human..._

A ghost of a smile touched Sam's lips, never meeting his eye's.

"And _That's _a bad thing? The fact weve both died and come back before just illudes you does it?"

Dean licked his lips. "Your gonna' go that low..." His voice deepened.

"Why can't I turn a bad thing into good use Dean? I can't ever get rid of it, so why can't it be used _for _good?"

"Because it's evil, nothing is that simple anymore, you shouldn't have used it at all!"

Dean's voice rose and he slammed the bottle down on the bar, ordering another shot of whiskey.

"If you didn't bring me back in the first place, you wouldn't have left me for four months to use them at all!"

Sam kicked back on the stool, feet stomped to the door, shoulders tense and then the wooden slab slid shut.

Dean's scowling face staring at the auburn liquid, a few men hustled and bustled behind him, taking up poker, playing pool. Dean didn't notice the few in leather clad jackets leave after Sam or here the jukebox speakers turned up.

He just ordered another shot and kept the bottle.

XOXO

Sam burst from the bar, fresh crisp clean air hit him in the face freezing his skin and numbing his mood. He sighed.

He didn't mean to loose it with Dean, but how could he?...Just sit there and blame Sam.

After everything, after everyone.

He'd needed to use his powers, more people were dying and he felt useless.

Dean had died.

Dean. His whole fucking world.

Sam felt nothing. No use to anyone, let alone Bobby he just caused more grief wherever he stayed and something needed to change.

Using his powers helped a lot more people, and he _was _controlling them for good. He knew when the switch would be pulled and he wouldn't be _Sam_ anymore. He knew how much to use and how to go against the surges not to loose himself.

Dean thought if he used them once, he'd be lost but he could handle it. Couldn't he?

Suddenly Sam felt drained, he shook his head, pacing in front of the gravel filled car park, brushing a hand through his hair.

His breath a fine mist on the inky night.

He could understand Dean was worried, Dean was upset...Dean got mad when he was worried, he got frightened and he bolted the only way he knew how. Blame and question and all gun's blazing although Sam could see plainly why...

Sam hadn't told him, the trust had been misplaced and after all this time, Sam alone and Dean in hell surely something needed to fit back together so they ran smoothly again.

Just like after Stanford, after...Jess. Sam blinked back stray tears.

That 'something' just needed to be found and put in place. It was bound to happen, there were things both boys didn't know about the other.

It needed bridging, it needed a meeting point, an average.

Not more secrets, not more deceit.

Sam made up his mind, he was going to go back in there and explain everything to Dean, why he didn't tell him what he'd been doing while Dean was in hell and he'd make Dean understand because he had him back now and he wasn't going to waste it.

Turning around Sam came face to chin?

A heavy built, much taller man grinned down at Sam, a devious smirk planted on his face. Sam backed up.

He hadn't even heard him behind him..?

Stepping backwards Sam bumped into another man's chest and spun, both men were at his sides. _Well shit._

_Shit...understatement of the fucking year for the situation he was in, but hey...beggers can't be choosers after all..._

They both smirked and they both looked a lot like...

_Hunters...well fuck!_

One chuckled and raised his ugly head. "Sammy Winchester...been a while"

Sam frowned, been a while from what? Or did he really wanna' know...

"You don't remember?...Not even our little get together at Your friend's place. Your assiociate Ruby spoiled all the fun, killed a few of my friends, that _hurt_ ya know"

"I don't know what your talking about...but I've got no fight with you, please just-" Sam remained calm even though his heart slammed against his ribs.

"Seven down isn't bad in one night...Bobby helped ofcourse" He smiled and referred to the other man, closer on Sam's left.

"Yeah Sammy...you should remember. The Boy King and all...the prodigy..." It smirked. "You weren't what we expected and that's one _hell_ of a dissapointment"

_Friend's place...Ruby...Seven...Bobby helped...Boy King..._

_"So this is the boy king...I've got to say I expected a lot more...Don't believe the hype...I'm not bowing down to some piss poor human..."_

_Fuck! Demon's too....well shit...might as well give em' my friggin' address oh...and maybe a christmas card..._

"The sins...I thought...we...we finished you" Sam turned and took a step backwards, Mr. Muscle decided Sam wasn't going to move and stepped in.

"Look's like you can't count Sam...there's always going to be more sinners out there, always going to be another demon to replace one lost. You can't win Sammy..."

"Watch us" Sam set his shoulders.

"Oh yes..." The demons started to circle Sam. "That brings the next matter of topic...a lot's changed since our last meeting Sammy...and your turning into a very valuable adversary"

"Oh yeah...you want me to lead another demon army!" Sam spat.

"No Sam, why would we want you to lead when you can join...? Orders were to retain you alive...your quite the golden cup, huh...think of it as a deadly version of _Quidditch"_

"We hear the angels are backing your brother...they're finally joining in on the fight...cowards" The taller hunter asked, now both demons had traded positions either side of Sam.

"Look's like this war will be more fun afterall..." The older man sniggered, hands in his coat he stared cold at Sam.

"Having a brother's tiff?" The taller demon stood forward and Sam stepped back. "We heard it was pretty harsh in there...huh?"

The other demon nodded.

"Dean's just mad" Sam answered before his mind comprehended what he was doing. Defending Dean to demons? _Sam, shut up!_

"Mad?...he sounded a _lot _more than angry back then Sammy...he hated you. He treated you like something he'd _hunt..._"

The familiar stinging words drew blood on Sam as they cut deeper. "He wouldn't...he's just upset...Dean understands my abilities, he does" Sam sounded breathless and scared.

_Sam. Shut your mouth, Dean taught you better than this!_

_Well Dean just cast me out!_

"Oh...if you say so Sammy. He doesn't think your even _human _though...and really, are you? After all you can do...all you've done...? Do _you _still consider yourself one of them...like your brother?"

"I _am _like my brother, he's just pissed your kind get in the way-"

"_My _kind...ohh look at Sammy and his big mean words...I believe Sam...the blood you have pumping through _your_ veins and fueling _your_ very heart is from a _demon..._so where the hell does that leave you?...Your nothing like Dean"

"He hates you Sam, he admitted that"

"He let you get spotted by the other hunters...he _wants _you dead"

"Sammy, he doesn't even trust you near him anymore...your a liabilty"

"Your his newest hunt"

"He wanted you to leave him in the bar, he doesn't care your out here alone..."

"Were going to rip the skin from your bones...

"The heart from your chest..."

"We'll make you scream and beg and plead for mercy...and Dean..."

" _Wouldn't..."_

_"Care..."_

Sam was fighting the urge to scream at the top of his lungs, Dean would do _anything _for him. He had already sacrificed everything for him... but...

The demons were right...Dean _had _left him...let him go...would Dean care?

The angels were practically his boss now...

No...no...the Demons were manipulating him...messing with his head, thats what they did.

"Go ahead Sammy...scream for big brother...we'll break your arm behind your back, and he won't even show..."

"He might...see why the pathetic brother's screaming...hell, he might even join in..."

_Hates you...not human Sam!...not normal...newest hunt...Dean's hunting you...let you go...your a demon...wants you dead...doesn't trust you...doesn't care..._

_Your a demon..._

_Your a demon..._

_Your a demon..._

_Your a demon!_

"Go ahead...call him, I'd sure like the see the fugitive...but he won't come Sammy...not even if you cry your heart out...even with your pretty little tears..."

Sam knew he shouldn't, but something inside him wanted to prove he still had Dean, wanted to prove himself against these pitiful stuck up demon nobody's, he wanted to finally feel above them...like he had some semblence of a team with his brother these demon's would never understand, like the name 'Winchester' still meant something in this fucked up version of what their lifes had become.

"Call him..."

"We won't even touch him..."

"Go ahead...scream...we'll even help..." The taller demon stood forward reaching for Sam, who sidestepped.

Sam frowned, this wasn't a trap. They could've taken Dean easily before, and besides Sam doubted the angels would even _let _them, but it didn't stop the unease crawling over his skin, but all the more these demons were grinning on their smug little faces and Sam wanted to wipe it right off.

He sucked in a large breath of air and belted. "DEAN!" His eye's trained on the demon in front of him, his neck turned to the bar.

_Please hear me...show them...c'mon..._

_Dean, don't pick now to be pissed..._

_please..._

XOXOX

Dean had gotten halfway through the bottle of Jack.

He stared hard through the glass, he wasn't that drunk. Not even close to where he wanted the buzz to be.

"Damnit Sammy..." Dean whispered. "You hadda' go an' get into 'nother mess..."

_It's like the deal all over again, god Sam why do'ya have to follow me...follow our family's run a' luck..._

Dean didn't notice the guy at the back of the bar turn the jukebox up. Didn't even think of following Sam. Probably took a walk.

_I begged you...my dying wish, and you still used them...fuck Sam..._

Dean shook his head and took another burning sip.

But it's the same thing Dean would've done if the situation was switched.

They cared too much, and if Sam felt anything like he had when he first saw Sam die at Cold Oak...

Blinking away the sudden tears, Dean understood.

It might've been the only thing keeping Sam from the edge, the only reason he was still in a sense physically one peice.

XOXO

"Oh...looks like he didn't hear you...and I'm just _sure _those wall's are thin enough...you could try again, go ahead...we'll help"

A meaty arm wrapped around Sam's neck and tugged back as Sam gave a grunt, and grasped for the arm prying it free.

"No!...no...I won't call him out for you, I'm not letting him walk into a trap" Sam seethed, setting himself distance from the demons. It was lame, and a lie and he knew they saw right through but...that didn't mean Dean had to find his body when he finished being pissed.

They took a step forward toward Sam.

"So it's okay for him to let you walk into a trap, not get you out of it...? walk with us Sam"

Sam hesitated, but he wanted to prove himself, show Dean he could take demons out the old fashioned way, that he'd not lost himself. Besides they weren't exactly giving him a choice.

"Where...?"

The taller demon gestured just to the corner of the bar. "Round back...it's a lot less...interuptive" He stared hard at the bar doors.

Still shut Sammy. Dean's not coming.

One demon lead as Sam followed and the second demon stood at Sam's heels, closing him in they walked around the back.

A large open gravel lot was all to see and a few tree's lined the edge of the woods behind the bar, Sam could hear the jukebox through the wall's and clinking of glasses but he couldn't see Dean, there were no windows in the back and there was no way he could run.

He had to face this.

"So Sam, your powers have kept a lot of us scared latley...some of the lower level demons are just quaking in their boots...its priceless"

"Your not afraid..." Sam said. "What do you want?"

"All business eh Sammy..." The demon snickered. "Your a lot more use since the last time we met. Your brother's holy army for one...what you know, you'd be a great help to our side. And we want you" His eye's darkened.

"What if I-"

"Ah ah Sammy, your valuable and were bidding. We will get you, one way or another...Lilith could really use some new blood around...think of it as E-bay for hell, one fully paid check, free delivery"

"She wants me dead" Sam deadpanned. "I don't care what your selling"

"No, not on this occasion. You have answers and we've got a load of questions. So she'll grin and bear it...so, what do you say? I'm sure Dean'll be _so _proud"

That pushed and Sam followed, if not grating a little too close to the edge of a cliff. Like standing on a fishing line of Good and Evil.

"What do I have to do" Sam asked. He had to keep them talking...and who knew, maybe he could get close to Lilith, take them all down and then he'd show Dean.

He'd show Dean.

Because no matter what, he wasn't losing him again.

"Come with us, and you'll see"

"What if I refuse" Sam tensed, he didn't like the way the demon's summed him up, black eyes and all.

"You don't get older then the night" His eye's flashed black. "And Dean follows, choir-boy or not"

Sam took a step back, he could see both demons follow his move.

Sam gulped.

"Wrong choice Sam, were not leaving you to be an even bigger pain... in our...ass"

The shorter demon, although the bulkiest raised it's hand toward Sam and his eye's widened.

Sam braced himself to be crushed to death but he was suddenly tipped sideways and flung across the gravel landing on his back several feet away.

The demon was on him before he had time to inhale, Sam felt the harsh blow to his jaw slap his head to the side and he was rougly pushed cheek first into the gravel, hands pulled behind his back as he was forced to lay on his side, panting white breaths.

"Your a pathetic excuse for one of us Sam, to think we'd have followed you..." It laughed in his ear and pressed his head down further.

The gravel bit into Sam's skin as he thrashed.

"Guh...ah..."

One of Sam's legs were bent, the other pulled straight as he tried to rock and break free.

"You not gettin' outta' this one Sammy"

The taller demon strolled up to Sam, looked down at him and smiled toothily. "This is going to be fun" A boot hit Sam between the chest and he jerked, his breath knocked out of him he gasped and tried to breathe.

The next kick hit him square in the back and with the other demon holding him down Sam could only endure it, he grunted at the pain but refused to let them see him fallen.

Teeth clenched Sam fought the cry that the third kick pulled from him, a harsh blow to his stomach.

Hand's in fists behind his back, Sam felt for Ruby's knife in it's sheath.

The demon pinning him didn't notice Sam pry the knife free until they pressed him on his back and started raining down vicious punches.

Sam reached up, caught the wrist on the oncoming punch and pulled the demon forward using his other hand to propel the knife up, stabbing him straight in the neck.

The demon coughed and fizzled out, gurgled something and fell onto Sam, knife still embedded.

Sam rolled free, on his hand's and knee's he stood shakily.

"Now...that's fairer" He said, swallowing.

The taller demon scowled.

"Oh Sam, I'll just enjoy this all the more" It seethed and raised it's hand.

"No-"

Sam felt a force like a bowling ball slam into his chest and propelled him backwards about ten feet.

He thudded to the ground and skidded into the base of a tree.

_Cos' that never gets old..._

The demon walked toward him and Sam stared up, defiantly.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say that was fear in your eyes boy..."

The punch caught him off guard, so did the hands fisting his shirt and bringing him up.

XOXOX

Dean coughed at the bartender.

"Thanks, keep the change" He gruffly said and made his way to the back of the way, he needed to kick Sam's ass, maybe twice...and then one more time and have a long talk about everything.

A bulky biker, full leather and way too many cheeseburgers stood, arms crossed.

"Hey pal..." Dean glanced up. "I need the John...ya' gonnuugh hol' it?" He blinked.

A meaty thumb threw Dean right and he blinked his thanks and turned off with a drunken swagger to the restroom.

Once the door shut, Dean shook his head.

Something was way up with that dude, _guarding _the freakin' door.

Dean felt his skin crawl and checked for the ball of muscle through a crack in the door, swearing in his time down under he was no bouncer.

A quick scan of the room confirmed one window, although tight and about two hundred grimy ass tiles up.

"Great...freakin' demons, freakin angels...stupid feathered flaming black eye's skank-holes..."

Pulling the window open, Dean only needed to pull himself up a few inches to reach the ledge, he flushed a toilet and hurriedly pulled himself up and through halfway, the window squeaked, hand's splayed on the rough wood outside as he slid and wiggled free, rolling to a thud outside the bar the window slammed shut and Dean hoped to god the big guy didn't hear it.

"Those freaks better not have touched my car..." Dean grumbled, making his way to the front of the bar, hastilly checking round the bar entrace, and outside.

It was thankfully empty.

The scuffing of gravel caught his attention, somewhere behind him and he trailed back avoiding the window he'd just escaped from and peered behind the wall.

The back of the bar was just like the front, only a lot more emptier and stacking a whole forest. Peering a little more Dean caught Sam's shaggy hair, and two men.

What the hell?

He tuned into what they were saying, Sam looked rigid enough and the dudes either side never was a good thing.

Dean heard them say he'd be proud of something...? what?

"What do I have to do?" Sam said, his voice was strained, maybe a little forced...what the hell kinda' shit you gettin' mixed up in now Sam?

"Come with us and you'll see"

Dean practically felt the air change.

"What If I refuse?" Atta' boy Sammy.

Dean didn't need to listen to the rest to know Sam was about to get pummeled.

Groping in the back of his jeans, Dean found no gun, one tiny ass blade and about thirty crumbs. Great.

Peering back around the corner, Sam was being shoved down by chunk, and kicked in the fucking ribs.

"Shit" Dean swore. "Sammy..."

Dean squeezed his eye's shut as he heard his brother grunt upon the blows.

Forming a plan under those conditions proved a lot harder then he'd thought, if he went right in- Sam and himself would be torn to peices- they'd more than likely use Sam as bait for him anyway- he had no weapons that were effective, not to mention good, bad and fugly was still _in _the bar waiting, and he'd soon figuire out Dean wasn't in there...not to mention the fact he was probably a demon, same as the ones with the choke on Sam-

A choking sound echoed and then a bodily thud. Dean's heart leapt in his throat and he risked a glance.

Ruby's knife smoked as Sam stood, panting. A demon dead at his feet.

"Oh Sam...thank fuck" Dean whispered.

"There...that's fairer..." Sam said and then Dean saw the demon fling his baby brother like he was freakin' nothing across the lot.

And Dean decided...why the hell hadn't he gone in there to save Sam sooner? trudged up his knife, if he could call it fatter toothpick and charged.

Ole gun's blazing n' all.

But he had to make a stop first at dead demon no.1.

The demon had just about rammed Sam's body into the tree with enough force to dent it and coloured his face a nice shade of red and purple when Dean hurled the demon round and jabbed Ruby's knife to the hilt in it's heart.

Sam slid to the ground in a mini pile of dust, knelt up on his elbow he grunted in pained breaths, spitting out a mouthful of blood.

"Ahh..." Clenching his eye's shut, Sam rested his forehead on his arm.

Dean reered his top lip, growled and twisted the blade, watching as the demon twitched, stared at him with wide eyes and sagged. The blade ripped free and the body fell.

"Don't touch my brother" Dean spat before he turned to Sam.

"Sammy?" Dean kneeled down to Sam and pulled him up halfway. "You alright? I saw earlier-"

"Dean...I'm sorry, I shouldn't of-"

"Hey,hey...not here, there's still one in the bar- I don't know about anymore" Dean nodded at Sam and helped him stand.

Sam winced and wiped the blood from a cut above his left eye, feeling the sting.

"Your a mess Sam, were gonna' talk about this. But were getting outta' here" Dean didn't like Sam's laboured breathing, or his sagging pace, the way his feet tripped and stumbled.

"Your not getting very far Dean. Hows the freedom working out for ya'?" The chubby biker smiled. "Didn't think I'd fall that easily for your tricks did you..."

Dean sneered, with Sam semi-concious on his arm he didn't like the option of just putting him to one side and fighting, Sam wasn't a freakin' coat.

"I already told your pals...Don't touch my brother"

"Aw that's a shame...we want him alive anyway, but it looks like he's just good to go. I'll take him off your hands now..." The demon reached out to grab Sam but Dean pulled them back, Sam's hand at his back fisting his shirt. "S'okay Sammy" Dean whispered.

Sam raised his head at the demon. "Get back...or I'll send you back to hell...you sonofabitch...I've told you once. Your not getting him...I said no"

If Dean didn't know better he'd have sworn he saw the demon actually shrink back at his brother's words.

"That was there offer...I'm not as nice" The demon said, black schemy eyes back on show.

"Get back!..." Sam panted, his arm outstretched, palm facing the demon. "Move...aside...now"

Dean growled and Sam squeezed his shirt.

_Hold on Dean...I've got a plan, work with it..._

The demon laughed. "You'd get rid of me...? in front of your 'oh your giving' brother...you think he'd trust you after this? Using your powers again, go ahead Sam- show him how _far_ from normal you are..."

Sam's mask wavered and Dean held him tighter against his side.

"Do it Sam, take him" Dean seethed.

The demon's eyes swivelled to Dean and back to Sam.

"Move...or I send you...down...please...just go" Sam whispered.

Standing back a step the demon faltered. "We'll still come after you Sammy, you can't plug us all..." He carried on moving backwards.

"Tell Lilith...she's not gonna'....get her hooks...into me..." Sam paled, blinking heavily.

"Oh don't worry Sammy...there's a lot more than hooks where your concerned..." The faded laugh hung around the parking lot long after the demon vanished.

"I freakin' hate demons Sammy...hey, you okay?"

Sam nodded, his arm lowered limply. "Thanks...yeah, I think..."

Dean dragged them to the car and tore out of the bar, fishtailing and not letting the needle dip under 80 until he hit the interstate.

XOXO

"Sammy? You doin' okay there pal?"

The back of his head touching the cool passenger window, body sprawled in front, intently trying _not _to look at Dean.

"Sam?" Dean pushed.

Said little brother groaned and mumbled something, but Dean caught his reluctant nod.

"Sam, were gonna' be driving probably rest of the night, now...colour me stupid but-"

"And irritable, annoying...obsessed..."

Dean bit the inside of his cheek. "I deserved that. But Sammy fill me in please...I caught the demon saying I'd be _proud _of something, and you refused their offer? What the hell mind games were they sayin'?"

Sam sighed and shifted in the seat, sitting up straighter. "Dean-"

"Look, I know I'm sorry too Sam. Really. I shouldn't have swung at you before...I shouldn't have left you to walk out there in the open back at the demonic diablo's...I'm sorry. But c'mon...what did they say? what did they do to you?"

It looked like Sam was going to sit there and mull it over, the whole deep etching brooding look sitting on his face but saddened teary eye's blinked back at Dean and he pulled over on a dirt by-way.

"Okay first of all...'demonic diablo's' you do realised you just said demonic devils...but uhm" Sam coughed. "I am sorry, and I forgive you man, I should've told you and...for the record, no I can't shoot fire from my eye's or throw bookcases at people, or materialize into thin air or...anything else, just the exorcism."

Dean bowed his head, the familiar words bounced back at him stung, he'd hurt Sam the same way earlier intending to cause some damage.

"Second...erm..." Sam licked his dry lips, careful of the split corner. "They just came at me when I got outside, I had this idea of marching back in there and making you see why I didn't tell you but...I got a little sidetracked"

Dean nodded. "They hurt you?"

Sam shook his head, swallowing hard. "Not at first, they said they knew me and I knew them...that we'd met before at Bobby's with Ruby and something about the number seven-"

"The sin's? they were the freakin' sins!"

"No, well not _them_, it said there would always be another sinner in the world- someone to replace them, I guess like the crossroad demon, I killed her but..."

_"Hey there Sam...gotta' say buddy ya' don't look so hot...I guess burying your brother didn't agree with you..."_

"Yeah, so how'd you get round back? You just happened to walk all the way out there and poof, there shined a shiny demon?"

"Dean, stop quoting Tenacious D...but no, they said they wanted to talk. Something about I'm valuable because I've got answers. The whole angel thing...they said they had questions-"

"You just followed them? Sam hasn't messing with demons taught you anything!-"

"Yes! Dean...okay, I didn't just follow them! I didn't just give in..." Sam set his jaw, which was turned a nice blue and faced the road. "If you really wanna' know they heard our fight...in the bar, they _knew _what you said to me, about not being _human, _that you'd wanna' hunt me and that you knew what would happen if I walked out there alone and I knew you didn't Dean, but they kept jibing and poking 'call him' they said they'd even _help_..." Sam narrowed his eye's.

"Did you?" Dean asked in a small voice.

"Yes...he said he'd break my arm behind my back and even if I screamed you wouldn't show, you wouldn't care, but that guy had something to do with it though, inside the bar...I figure" Sam looked defeated and Dean didn't want to talk about this anymore but he had a feeling it was just getting started.

Dean understood Sam realised it was more than a two man job on the demon part but he couldn't have known at the time that chunky was watching Dean inside.

"Did they...uhm..." Dean's eye's flicked to Sam's arm.

"No, I thought you were still pissed so I went with them, though that wasn't much of a choice. I thought maybe I could find Lilith this way, maybe take her out the old fashioned way and that would show you I'm not a monster..."

"Sam, your not a monster. Okay you've got abilities and friggin' _demons_ are afraid of em but...your not a monster. No way. A pain in my ass yeah..."

Sam scoffed. "And your a delight"

"That when I overheard, they offered you something?"

"Just to go with them, I guess to flay off some skin and get some answers outta' me, order's were I was wanted alive..."

Dean didn't fail to notice Sam's voice quiver, or his hand's to shake.

"I thought Lilith wanted you dead?"

"Apparently she'll grin and bear it...they're gettin' desperate" Sam breathed.

Dean nodded, bit his lip and sighed. "Nice work taking demon.1 down by the way"

Sam frowned, blinked up at Dean. "You saw? wait, you were there the whole time...why the hell-"

"I didn't have a weapon! you had the knife! nice job again by the way, and I'd just escaped chunk, he was standing freakin' guard of the doors, I got out of the window which was slimy as hell to find your sorry ass...I was workin' a plan, course when you took the first one out that other guy seemed pretty pissed and I s'pose he decided it was hit the Sammy pinata..."

"Yeah well, thanks, for turning up when you did. Those punches freakin' hurt, the fact his foot was in my face earlier too.... He sure looked shocked when you stabbed him..."

Dean grinned. "Yeah well...looked like he saw a ghost huh..." Dean chuckled to himself. "Demon's should be scared of us anyway"

Sam waited a beat, cleared his throat. "Thanks"

Dean's frown turned to confusion. "Dude, what for? we've just said all this..."

"No, for...for going with me earlier- after...backing me up when I was gonna'..." Sam reached his arm out. "Ya know..."

_Ohhh...mental note to self, remind Sammy his powers just saved your ass..._

"Oh...oh, hey man I meant it, we couldn't handle him. I meant what I said"

Sam's heart jumped.

_Dean's behind me on this?_

Sam laughed, shaking his head a little. "The one time I couldn't and you say go for it...nice. Man our lives are messed up"

"You couldn't? What if he hadn't fallen for it? Sam what if he came at you?"

"I'd have another headache on top of this one..." Sam sighed, faced Dean. "I couldn't of plugged him. Man I couldn't even stand up..."

Dean realised Sam's abilities didn't make him feel all demon strong or juiced, they left him completley drained and surely if Sam was using something so bad and dangerous it shouldn't have to hurt him to use.

Then the demonic bar situation hit him. Those Demons had got close to Sam because Dean didn't want him using his abilities, his own stupid self righteous act and snotty look down at Sam had made the demons think they could have him, that if Dean was around Sam wouldn't _dare _use his spidey senses and let him down.

Dean had caused this, like a bad case of destructive dominoes, it had a knock on effect and if...just maybe Dean hadn't of thrashed and swung at Sam about his whole psychic thing being a _bad _thing, the demon's wouldn't of got close enough to do harm.

"I'm sorry Sammy...those demon's got to you tonight because I shut you out, and it's not gonna' happen again, understand" At Sam's hesitant nod Dean started the car.

"Now...were going to a five star-"

"Or we could stay here"

"Dude, you need rest, ya' gotta' get cleaned up"

"First aid kit, back seat...Dean I'm okay...your okay. Let's just stay here"

Dean sighed. "Okay, let me get some cover"

Dean pulled onto an old dirt road and hid the car under some tree's, out of sight and tucked away.

Getting the first aid kit and some blankets from the trunk, Dean started cleaning the blood from Sam's face. Luckily he didn't need stitches anywhere and none of cuts were deep enough, they'd stopped bleeding.

The colourful bruises, however were another thing and Dean could see their shadows already marring Sam's face and jaw.

"You'll be alright just ache like the Titanic hit you at full speed" Dean patted Sam's shoulder and passed him one of the blankets.

Sam scoffed. "More like the Titanic's sat on my chest, thanks"

"Your rib's okay?"

"Oh for- Dean, look no-yes...they're fine. Please alright, I'm okay"

"Sam" Dean shimmed over and gestured for Sam to take off his jacket.

"Dean" Sam whined.

"You know the rules, up"

Sam groaned but opened his jacket and let Dean press over his rib's.

Sam's sudden sharp gasp and tug away from Dean made him grip Sam tighter and probe the sore area.

"Ow! Dean watch it...ahh...." Eyebrow's knitting Sam glanced to his brother. "You mind not jabbing me"

"I think they're just bruised Sammy, get some sleep. We'll check in the morning"

"Thanks Dean" Sam breathed and scooched into the passenger seat corner.

Dean turned the radio on low and the soft streams of Journey's Sun-shower drifted them to sleep.

_Gir tell me what's wrng_

_are those tears in your eyes_

_Whats going on between us_

_I'm ready to listen I dont care if it takes all night_

_We both said some things we didnt mean_

_We lost our heads now i cant sleep_

_Till you talk to me_

_We find the sun through the rain, caught in a sun shower_

_..._

The demon stood by a clump of tree's.

"Your not getting out of this so easily Winchester...I don't care if you've got your own personal Jesus...I will get you...both"

**End.**

**This actually may get a prequel, or a sequel or...a second attempt....aahh...I don't know. We'll just have to see...I don't mean to honestly purposley torture tease anyone either...I'm just reeeaally dumb. :)**

**Sorry for the lack of contact lately too from me- via this site or emails getting back- Things have been majorly stacked at school...and now theres the year 12 exams coming up- but I've got fics to update (being done) and other fics for season 4- cos OMG I love whats happening...**

**so yeah, thanks for reading and take care guys! I'm sorry I haven't reviewed in a while either :(**


End file.
